fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Andalorianie
Ze względu na off-top, usuwam starą część dyskusji. - Lol. Nawet ich wygląd jest ściągany z Mandalorian. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:15, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Oni w ogóle nie przypominają Skakdi. a skoro są ich przodkami powinno być jakieś podobieństwo. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:21, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Jakbyś przeczytał historię, to byś wiedział... I coś się tak czepił tych Mandalorian? - Jakby nie czytał, toi by nie wieział o Skakdi- wg mnie też na przodków nie pasują, poza tym, w Bio nie ma ewolucji. Teraz ocena Świetny hełm, masz do tego talent, trzea przyznać. Rozczarowanie, bo znowu Photoshop, ale adnie wszysko jest, lepiej pomalowany jalk dla mnie niż Sentinel. Karabin jest wspamiały, a czy ostrze kopaki służy jako bagnet czy lufa? Nogi proste, ale dobre. Do rak też nic nie mam. Ta "antenka" na plceach jakoś mi się z nadajnikjeim Pulsivara skojarzyła. Poążdny, solidny tułów, duże a niego gratulacje. Ogólnie jest ekstra, 9++/10, czekam na inne formy Vezok999 10:52, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) :Zmieniam zdanie, komandosi zasługują na 10/10 :) Vezok999 14:44, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) "Antenka" nie ma nic wspólnego z Pulsivarem, tak jak reszta MOCka jest ściągnięta z Mandalorian. To ju druga rasa na nich wzorowana, ale pierwsza nie była aż tak bardzo.ściągana. 10:59, paź 30, 2010 (UTC)Zivo22 Władca Pustyni A kim miałabyć pierwsza :] ? Vezok999 11:01, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Florańczycy. Podejżewam jednak, że jest to spowodawane tym, że Xet był wzorowany na boba fecie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:04, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) 1. Będą inne wersje (pewnie Zivo będzie mówił, że to znów Mandalorianie....), choć to częściowo prawda (tylko ściągnąłem brzuch). 2. Ostrze Kopaki to bagnet. - Hm... No to może ja się wypowiem. Andalorianie niezbyt mi się podobają, głównie przez Mandalora (w SW jest ktoś taki). Natomiast MOC jest świetny. Znowu photoshop... ech... Hełm taki jakiś krzywy. Broń jest jedwabista. Jednak gdzie tu są Skakdi? Za MOCa 9++/10 Lord Vox 18:44, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) 1. Nazwę z Mandalora zmienię na pewno. 2. Gdzie tu Skakdi? Ano z wyglądu nie ma, ale z siły i brutalności. - Ale po co komuś silnemu broń palna? Komuś takiemu by się bardziej przydał topór, albo jakaś broń obuchowa. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:57, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) W sumie to fakt, ale... Jakby pudzian wyjechał na wojne, to wybrałby maczugę czy karabin? Vezok999 14:15, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Wybrałby bazooke. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:20, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) A nie, bo czołg. Kontynuujemy off-top?Kani--Nui 16:03, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) A czy nie jest napisane, że korzystają też z mieczy?... - Ja nie widzę, żeby on używał miecza. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:01, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Poznaliśmy wygląd tylko komandosa, więc z takimi się wstrzymaj, aż wszystkie wersje Vezok999 11:05, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Po tych zmianach jest.... całkiem całkiem >) O wiele mniej przypominają teraz Mandalorian, głównie ze względu na to, że ich boss to nie Mandalor (>)). Różne wersje bardzo mi się podobają. Qrcze, coś podobnego chciałem zrobić z wojskiem u Tokuta, tyle, że u nich byliby to pikinierzy, miecznicy, a nie szturmowcy :D W każdym razie, jestem na tak!--Guurahk 15:53, lis 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie podobają mi sie, bo... Hmmm, do czego by się tu przyczepić. Głowa w porządku, broń świetna, ręce chadowe, tułów wieloczęściowy, bardzo ładny, nogi... Zaraz, nogi i tułów!!! Photoshop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jak ty możesz z tym żyć? :) Na moim blogu, co pisałem, iż "podobno odchodzę", wielu z was mówiło, że się nie będzie czepiać PS. a tu proszę.... - Po pierwsze: Nie wszyscy tak pisali, po drugie: Podejżewam, że wypowiedź BioFana to sarkazm, po trzecie: Szturmowcy również są zżynani z Mandalorian. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:19, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) No, to trza przyznać. Mają nawet antenkę na hełmie jak Mandalorianie. Chociaż ten miecz nawet mi się podoba. 9++/10 Lord Vox 13:26, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) 1. Nie pisałem tak 2. tekst, który jest linkiem, czyli "jak ty możesz z tym żyć?" to był nie sarkazm, lecz ironia, czyli coś gorszego. 3. Nogi i tułów zrobiłeś takie same u obu odmian. Podejrzewam, że Obrońcy Assemblera też będą mieli takie nogi i ręce, ale w innym kolorze. 4. Zivo, zrzynani pisze się przez "rz" Użytkownik:BionicleFan Lol? Mandalorianie przecież nie mają antenek na głowach.... Zivo - podaj mi choć dwa podobieństwa do nich. Jakbym zrobił takich samych Komandosów i Szturmowców, czepiał byś się, że to ci sami, tylko w innym kolorze... - Mandalorianiwe nie mają antenek na głowach. Mają je na hełmach, tak jak Andalorianie. To pierwsze podobieństwo. Drugie to nazwa rasy. Trzecie to nazwa ich broni. Chciałeś dwa podobieństwa masz trzy. Nie, nie czepiałbym się. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:36, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) 1. Od kiedy Mandalorianie mają: Tomahawki, Scary-B i Mini-TMP? 2. Myślę, że nigdy nie grałeś w Kotora - masz tu dowód Zdjęcie (zdjęcie Mandalorianina z tej właśnie gry) - pokaż mi tą antenkę na głowie :P 3. Co z tego, że nazwa podobna? Mógłbyś się czepiać, jakby była taka sama - czyli masz ten jeden (a nawet 0.5) na 2. I co? - A skąd masz, Gresh, ten hełm? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Z plasteliny... A co do mnie... Nie żyję w świecie Gwiezdnych Wojen, więc mam gdzieś, czy przypominają jakiś gości... Ocena: 10/10. LoL... I co z tego, że Photoshop! The Champ Is Here!!! 15:26, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Świetnie! :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak, Gresh, ten Mandalorianin nie ma antenki, ale Jango, Boba, Jaster, Montross, Silas, Myles... Wymieniać dalej? Oni mieli te antenki na hełmach, a ty ja pięknie skopiowałeś i nawet umieściłeś przy tej samej stronie. To tyle odnośnie antenki. Cóz, MOCi sa świetne, jednak to mi nadal za bardzo przypomina Mandalorian (co nie znaczy, że mi się nie podobają). I nie rozumiem, po co komuś, kto używa takiej technologii jak miotacze, rózne bronie palne, i choćby nawet ta antenka, potrzebna jest taka prymitywna broń jak miecze. Hm, ja akurat wole bronie palne, ale twoje to już geniuszostwo (o ile jest takie słowo (chyba nie ma, bo mi podkreśliło na czerwono (i tak to zostawię))). Cóż, czekam na ich dowódcę... Lord Vox 16:36, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Ano po to, że amunicja się kończy - "i nawet umieściłeś przy tej samej stronie." - możesz jaśniej? Jakiej "przy tej samej stronie"? - Wszystko ci trzeba tłumaczyć? Po tej samej stronie hełmu - po lewej (jak patrzysz z przodu na hełm). Lord Vox 20:54, lis 5, 2010 (UTC) Ta, weź chociaż spróbuj szrozumieć wypowiedź poprzednika :P I rzeczywiście, taie połączenie coś nie teges 21:03, lis 5, 2010 (UTC)~ Vezok, podpisuj się. Mandalorianie mają blastery, tak jak Andalorianie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 08:33, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Jestem fanem "Szramy" więc wyjaśnij mi, co znaczy skrót "B"? EDIT: Obrońcy Asemblera przypominają mi MagnaDroidy. Ciekawe czemu... >)--Guurahk 09:00, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem o co ci chodziło, nie wiem kto to "Szrama", ani nie wiem co oznacza skrót B. Oświeć mnie. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 09:09, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) To teraz postaram się was zrozumieć: 1. Vox - a niby twój mocek nie jest przeróbką Boby Fetta? 2. Zivo - mało to mocków ma blastery> Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć, że zgapiłeś wygląd innego człowieka, jego nazwę itp. Ma to sens? - Moje MOCki nie mają blasterów, więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Teraz popularne stało się tworzenie ras więc ty postanowiłeś na siłę wymyślić(a raczej zwalić z Mandalorian) własną. Vox wzorował tylko jedną postać na Bobie Fecie, a nie całą rasę, jak ty. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:01, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Twoje nie mają, ale prawie każdy inny user ma mocka z działem czy blasterem- Skylar, Pulsivar, Xet itp. No Gresh, nie udawaj, że nie zwaliłeś ich od Mandalorian. Przyznałeś się, że ich znasz, że wzorowałeś na nich o ile dobrze pamiętam tułów, a nazwanie postaci Mandalorem skreśla oryginalność całkowicie. Mocki dobre, ale nie powiem tego o histori PS: Zivo, zachowujesz się jak ostatni bachor Vezok999 11:07, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Ta, Gresh, ale ja napoisałem, że Xet jest na Bobie wzorowany, a ty tego nie napiszesz o Andalorianach. Jakbyś to napisał na początku, pewnie by ci nikt głowy nie zawracał "oryginalnością". Lord Vox 13:06, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) 1. No, zaraz, zaraz.... Ja tam nie widzę Mandalora. Ktoś z was widzi? 2. A kto powiedział, że nie można "zwalić" (ja się wzorowałem :P - nazwę zmieniłem, choć bardzo, i to bardzo podobna - różnica 1 literki, a brzucha nie zwaliłem z innego mocka, więc...) z innych postaci? Co innego jakbyś ty zrobił np. taki sam brzuch, a ja bym go zwalił. A tak... 3. Zivo, szkoda mi słów tracić, więc nie skomentuje jej. 4. Czy coś jeszcze wam nie pasuje? - 1. Teraz Mandalora nie ma,. ale był- to czysty dowód na to, że ich zwaliłeś z Mandalorian. 2. "A kto powiedział, że nie można "zwalić"" - nikt. Ale o tym właśnie mówimy- o oryginalności 3. Nie do mnie, to się nie odzywam, powiem tylko, że trochę niegramatycznie to napisałeś ;P Vezok999 19:13, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Obydwa mi się podobają 9/10. Tylko mi się nie podoba, że to tak jakby już nie bionicle tylko jakieś figurki wojenne. :D Malum121 Są zwaleni z Mandalorian i temu nie zaprzeczaj, bo narażasz się na śmieszność. Jednak podobają mi się. A drogi Zivo, sięgnij czasem do słownika polsko-angielskiego. Szrama to Scar po angielsku, a Scar to rodzaj karabinu. Istnieją dwie wersje Szramy Scar-L (Light) i Scar-H (Heavy). Pytanie było do Gresha, co znaczy skrót "B"--Guurahk 10:20, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) Baran :) A co do "zwalenia", napisałem pewne zdanie w trivi. - Teraz lepiej, a B to skrót od Baran? To zmień nazwę broni, bo nie dam obrażać mojego ulubionego karabinu :P--Guurahk 11:24, lis 7, 2010 (UTC) To taki żart.... b, jest tylko po to, żeby ładnie wyglądało. - Asembler- to imię, czy tytuł?--Kani--Nui 15:18, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Imię przywódcy Andalorian. - Obrońcy Łeee... dlaczego ci najważniejsci są tacy? Kiedy komandosi są wspaniali, szturmowcy też nieźli, to oni wyglądają (szczególne zestawiając ich z resztą) po prostu- śmiesznie i pokracznie. Przede wszystkim, nawet po mimo photoshopa kolorysyka okropna. Słuchaj, wiem, że masz mało części, umówmy się tak- póki malujesz części na takie, które były wydane setowo, to słowa nie pisnę (w komandosach tylko chyab stóp nie było, oni są tacy "realni") ale jezeli ty robisz ostrze mrozu w takim jaskrawym zielonym to to wygląda sztucznie i tandetnie. No dobra, na pewno nie pasuje kolor ostrzy. Za tarczę plus, bo tarcza jest spoko. Tułów- konstrukcja dobra, pomalowanie tandetne. Chełm inny... troszkę dziwny, ale może być. Rurki na nogach takiemu chuderlakowi są poczebne? No niestety ale ocenka 6+/10, z podsumowaniem czekam na Asembera Vezok999 21:17, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) Hełm, a nie Chełm.... Jak kolor zdjęć poprawię, to ocena będzie wyższa? Jeśli tak, to usuń te zdjęcia, a wstawię nowe. - Nie zgadzam się z Vezokiem. Chociaż zostali pomalowani w photoshopie, wyglądają nieźle. Chociaż nie dorównują szturmowcom i komandosom, to jednak 8/10 - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 :Tyle,żę moja ocena tyczyła się starej wersji (któej ty pewnie nawet nie widzałeś) Vezok999 14:44, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Mi się nie podobają. W sumie Vezok ci już wszystko powiedział, więc tylko ocena: -7/10 Lord Vox 13:54, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Obrońcy są najsłabsi. Komandosi najlepsi. W Obrońcach photoshop mi przeszkadza. Hełm też niezbyt fajny. Mieczyk +/-. --The Champ Is Here!!! 14:19, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) No jest lepiej. Kolory sa już dobre, nie wyglądają już tak tandetnie, chociaż śmiesznie wyglądają te kontrasty na łydkach :) Dwusieczny sierp jest świetny. Ogólnie to nie jest juz zły, nawet przyjemny na oka, konstrukcja też całkiem oryginalna. 8/10, taka ocena chyba odpowiednia będzie, bo mimo, że śa już dopbzi, to komandosom nie dorównują (zmianiłem też ocenę komandosów- patrz wyżej) Vezok999 14:44, gru 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że są gorsi od tamtych, ale...... mam w głowie zupełnie NOWY POMYsŁ NA MOCKa - Andalora, ale na razie robię Death Machine - 1. Greszu, nie exscytuj się tak. Ja też mam pomysł, i się nie chwale... 2. Obrońcy są... no ne wiem. Tułów fajny,nogi git, Photoszopa nie widzę i nie będę się doszukiwał przy reszcie części. Teraz czas na hełm - przez niego wyglądają jak jajogłowi. Trochę zbyt okrągły. Broń fajna, ale miecze od Skralla - a szczególnie te czerwone cusie - nie pasują do reszty. Moja ocena - 8/10. Troszeczkę go spaprałeś... kosmetyczne. - Bartii Młodzi Andalorianie Szturmowcy 9/10, Komandosi 8+/10, Obrońcy 8/10, a młodzi 7+++/10 - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 No i są młodzi, i wiadomo, jak powstają- fajny nawet pomysł. Andalorek co, to dużo mówić, ne będę sie raczej rozpisywać. Kolory dobre, nie przeszkadza mi tu nic. Oczko zajefajne. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ja daszek widzę? Tułów skomplikowany, nie dam rady go sam zrobić- i za to cię lubię :D TO jego najwięszy plus. Rączka też fana. A co mi tam -10/10 Vezok999 12:11, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Ta, już czas na full ocenę. 1. Młodzi Andalorianie - mały i fajny, podoba mi się. Oko termowizyjne (czy coś w tym guście) jest nietypowe, ale zupełnie pasuje. Hełm - the best. 8/10 2. Szturmowcy - bardzo ładni, szczególnie podoba mi się ten kolorek. Dwa blastery super, miecz dobry, Tomahawk - double mega facepalm. 8,5/10 3. Komandosi - bomba jądrowa. Ten ich bodajże Scar-B jest świetny. Hełm - cudo. 9/10 4. Obrońcy Asemblera - total disaster. Hełm słaby. Broń, o Boże, co za żal. Miecze Skralla zupełnie nie pasują, a to drugie (cokolwiek to jest) jest raczej kiepskie. Amortyzatory (to mój taki skrót myślowy na te wspomagacze na nogach) sąniepotrzebne, a ich przymocowanie źle wygląda. 6,5/10 5. Historia (u mnie najważniejsza część oceny) - ta, tej nie ma w ogóle, czyli 0/10. 6. Podsumowanie - 8+8,5+9+6,5+0=32 32:5= 6,4 - ocenę zaniża przede wszystkim zero z historii. Cóż, mógłbym historii nie policzyć w całkowitej ocenie i wyszło by 8/10. Ale jak kiedyś błyskotliwie stwierdził Vezok999 "Ty robisz M.o.C.-i, większość userów - postacie." Ja jestem z tych drugich i historia jest dla mnie równie ważna jak M.o.C. Tak więc za same M.o.C.-ki miałbyś co prawda 8/10, ale zupełny brak historii daje tylko 6,4/10. Kani--Nui 13:47, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow... a myślałem że 8/10 Florexa od Kaniego to słaba ocena... teraz się jednak z 8 cieszę :D Vezok999 13:51, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Dobra teraz pora na moja, nie wartą niczego ocenę. Jesli Kani Pozwali, ocenię Jego sposobem: 1.Młodzi Andalorianie - Śa Bardzo ładnie, nie moge rozgryźć ich tułowia, maska cudna - 8,6/10 2.Szturmowcy -Są dla mnie idealni, zero błędów, piękne kolory, cud miód Malina. - 10/10 3.Komandosi - Przepiekni, jedyne czego się czepię to to że są konstrukcją bardzo podobni do Szturmowców - 9/10 4.Obrońcy asemblera - uuu...Tu trochę gorzej...Ostrza skralli nie pasują chyba że byś je Photoshopem na żółto zrobił i było by git. Niestety 6.9/10 5.Historia - niestety jej nie ma...Jednak wierzę że zrobisz ją w najbliższym czasie dlatego chcąc - nie chcąc masz tu 1.5/10 6.Sumujemy - 8.6+10+9+6.9+1.5=36:5 =7.2/10. Tak jak u Kaniego historia ci odbiera, jednak wierzę w ciebie i dlatego taka ocena.--DARNOK 2 19:58, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Darnok, tym razem Ci pozwalam, ale to MÓJ system oceniania. Znajdź se własny.Kani--Nui 20:06, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) A czy nie pisze wyraźnie Artykuł Niekompletny?" i jeszcze nie ma Asemblera.... Historia będzie i kto wie, może Obrońcę zbuduje od nowa? - Cóż, ocenię go jeszcze raz, gdy artykuł będzie ukończony. Mam propozycję: Najpierw skończ Andalorian, potem weź Death Machine, a potem rób następne artykuły.--Kani--Nui 22:27, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Dobra po kolei 1. Młodzi Andalorianie - zarąbista maha :P 10/10 2. Szturmowcy - ZA**BIŚCI! 11/10 3. Komandosi - to co wcześniej :D 11/10 Pytanie - czy Asembler się pojawi? I’m awesome! 18:15, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) :Na pewno. Pytanie, kiedy? -